


The Halloween Heist

by midnightlcve



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), brooklyn 99
Genre: Halloween heist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightlcve/pseuds/midnightlcve
Summary: Things were never dull in the Waverider Precinct, but a little spice is added when Sara makes a bet with Nate for Halloween.





	The Halloween Heist

Sara sat there in the interrogation room, waiting for Nate. As he walked in, a smirk lurked upon Sara’s face.

“What happened? I heard you were arrested,” Nate asked

“Welcome to the endgame,” Sara responded.

“What do you mean?” Nate asked.

“You are talking to the woman who beat you.”

“Oh yeah? Where’s the medal?” Nate asked.

“I have it, just not with me,” Sara responded, “Story time.”

Nate took a seat right across from Sara.

“As it turns out, Zari is great at picking locks.”

“That does not surprise me.”

“I created a diversion so you couldn’t see her, which was the pigeons,” Sara said, “Their purpose was to draw you out of your desk so Zari could break into your cabinet drawer” 

“But, the cabinet was already open.”

“Yes, but your safe. You were so worried about the safe that you didn’t notice Ray stealing your phone.”

Nate gasped.

“Yep, Ray too. I had Nora dust your screen for finger prints. The most greasiest smudges revealed the same four numbers; the numbers for your passcode for everything, including your safe. And thus, brings us to five minutes ago, when you heard I was arrested. As I was explaining this, Nora put the code into the safe. We had the four numbers which meant they were 24 possible combinations. Now,” Sara looks at her watch, “The four minutes are up which means Nora is standing on the other side of the door or I’ve lost.”

Nate gets up from his chair and opens the door...to reveal Nora standing there holding the medal.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it was bad.


End file.
